mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
BLEACH
BLEACH è un manga pubblicato su Shōnen Jump dalla Shueisha iniziato nell'agosto del 2001 e giunto attualmente al 48° tankobon. Nonostante l'indifferenza ricevuta inizialmente, la serie è riuscita a diventare dopo pochi mesi una delle serie più apprezzate all'interno della rivista. Dopo la pubblicazione dei primi volumi la serie ha ottenuto una fama tale da venir paragonato come successo a Naruto e One Piece, altre serie di successo di Shonen Jump ed in quel momento già campioni di vendite. A partire dall'11 maggio 2006 la serie ha esordito in Italia, edita da Panini Comics e giunta ai 41° volume. Bleach è edito anche in altre nazioni, dove ha ottenuto un successo simile a quanto raggiunto in Giappone ed in Italia. Dal 5 ottobre 2004 la serie ha anche ricevuto un adattamento animato, anch'esso di grande successo, che ha ampiamente superato i 340 episodi. Nonostante l'anime non sia ancora trasmesso in Italia, ha già raggiunto con successo altre nazioni come Inghilterra ed America. A questo è seguita una serie di videogiochi per le maggiori piattaforme. Trama La storia segue la vita di Ichigo Kurosaki, uno studente quindicenne con l'abilità di vedere i fantasmi, e di Rukia Kuchiki, una Shinigami (Soul Reaper nell'anime americano) che lo incontra durante una caccia ad un Hollow. Durante lo scontro con lo spirito, Rukia rimane gravemente ferita ed è costretta a trasferire parte dei suoi poteri ad Ichigo, che accetta la proposta della Shinigami nel tentativo di proteggere i suoi familiari, alimentando così la speranza di Rukia che lui sconfigga l'Hollow al suo posto. Tuttavia, durante il processo di trasferimento qualcosa va storto, e Ichigo assorbe tutti i poteri di Rukia, diventando uno Shinigami a pieno titolo. In attesa che i poteri di Rukia ritornino, Ichigo è quindi costretto a fare da sostituto Shinigami, cercando di proteggere la città dagli attacchi di altri Hollow che minacciano i suoi concittadini. In questo modo avrà l'occasione di conoscere ed affrontare i segreti che si celano dietro gli Hollow, e dietro l'abito da Shinigami. Il manga L'autore Noriaki Kubo è un mangaka nato il 26 giugno 1977, conosciuto con lo pseudonimo adottato di Tite utilizzato nella sua pubblicazione di manga. Inizia a lavorare su Bleach nel 2001, subito dopo la cancellazione di Zombie Powder (la sua prima serie) su Shonen Jump. Dopo un iniziale rifiuto da parte della stessa rivista a causa di somiglianze con YuYu Hakusho, viene spronato a migliorare la sua produzione da Akira Toriyama, il celeberrimo autore di Dragon Ball, che tramite una lettera non fece perdere le speranze a Kubo, che poco dopo iniziò la pubblicazione su Shōnen Jump. Il successo tuttavia non fu immediato, e solo dopo le vendite dei primi volumi la serie riuscì ad assestarsi tra le principali e più famose della rivista. Lo stile Le qualità del manga di Bleach le ritroviamo, oltre alla vastità dei personaggi introdotti, anche alla capacità dell'autore di dare risalto ad ogni tavola da lui creata, suggerendo a chi legge la sensazione di vivere in un'atmosfera surrealeCommento di Elena Zanzi, Bleach manga volume 1, pagina 1.. Tite Kubo utilizza, nel descrivere i mondi da lui creati e la vita dei personaggi in essi, un sapere raccolto in una ricerca approfondita di un misto di storia e religioni, sfruttandone al meglio l'utilizzo possibile nell'intreccio della storia del manga. Il talento dell'autore si nota soprattutto nelle piccole cose che ad una prima lettura possono sfuggireCommento di Simona Stanzani, Bleach manga volume 4, pagina 1 e numero 9, pagina 1.. Edizione originale La serie originale esordisce in Giappone su Shonen Jump di Shueisha nell'agosto del 2001. Creata da Tite Kubo, è per il mangaka la seconda serie pubblicata all'interno della rivista, seconda a Zombie Powder, cancellata dopo pochi volumi a causa del bssso successo. In patria Bleach ha raggiunto i 47 volumi pubblicati, il primo dei quali uscito il 5 gennaio 2002, a grande distanza dalla pubblicazione settimanale. Questo ha garantito alla serie una pubblicazione in volumi bimestrale, più veloce delle altre serie tipiche di Shonen Jump ad uscita solitamente trimestrale, col risultato di un incremento maggiore delle vendite annuali di tankobon e di notorietà nelle diverse classifiche di vendite dei manga. Edizioni estere La serie è pubblicata con successo in gran parte del mondo, ed è giunta in Europa tra il 2003 ed il 2006. La prima nazione ad importarlo, con l'esclusione delle nazioni limitrofe al Giappone, è stata la Francia tramite la Glénat, che lo pubblica dal giugno 2003. A seguire, nel 2004, la serie è giunta in Brasile (da gennaio curata da Panini Comics), in America (da giugno curata da Viz Media) e tra aprile e giugno 2006 in Germania e Spagna curata rispettivamente da Tokyopop e Glénat. In Italia la serie è arrivata a partire dal maggio 2006 ed è giunta a 41 volumi pubblicati dalla Panini Comics. Visto il successo ottenuto, la serie è stata più volte replicata, con edizioni in qualità migliori ed a diversi prezzi. La versione è tuttavia differente da quella nipponica, in quanto è stata preferita un'edizione più economica con assenza di sovra-copertina. Immagini del manga Serie collegate Claymore Fairy Tail Shin Angyo Onshi Berserk Rurouni Kenshin One Piece Air Gear Death Note Fullmetal Alchemist |list2 = Mahou Sensei Negima! Immortal Regis Superior Gantz Ares Mahou Tsukai Kurohime Mx0 Kekkaishi Kiseijuu Psyren Basara |list3 = GTO Angel Densetsu Aflame Inferno Vinland Saga Mirai Nikki Vagabond Tenjou Tenge Tokyo Crazy Paradise Black Cat Rave |list4 = Vampire Juujikai Samurai Deeper Kyo Recca no Honoo Shingetsutan Tsukihime Übel Blatt World Embryo Monster Hellsing Nabari no Ou Dragon Ball |list5 = 666 Satan Busou Renkin Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn! Deadman wonderland Rosario to Vampire D.Gray-man Trigun Maximum The Breaker Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro |list6 = ES Hunter x Hunter Zero Battle Royale Get Backers Eyeshield 21 Shi ga Futari wo Wakatsu Made Beelzebub Tenshi Kinryouku Black Lagoon Gintama |list7 = Freezing Akumetsu Yotsubato! Double Arts Historie Vampire Knight Sora wa Akai Kawa no Hotori Meteor Methuselah Alive Chrno Crusade |list8 = Pandora Hearts Kanata Kara Kurokami Soul Eater Gokusen Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna Ga-rei XBlade Mugen no Juunin Skip Beat! Code:Breaker |list9 = Witch Hunter Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Hoshi no Samidare Blood Alone Blood+ Zombie-Loan Kurogane Koroshiya 1 Mars Hikaru no Go Saiyuki |list10 = Sekirei Kyuuketsu Yuugi Watashi no Messiah-sama Threads of Time Yamato nadeshiko shichihenge Highschool of the Dead 20 Seiki Shounen Hanazakari no Kimitachi e }} Note Collegamenti esterni B B B B B B B B B B B B Adattata in anime Aldilà Combattimenti Demoni Fantasmi Ragazze combattenti Scambio di corpi Shinigami Spade Spiriti Vincitrice di premi